


just a little bit of your heart is all i'm asking for

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis and Eleanor break up, M/M, Que lots of crying, They come out, harry and louis get together, it is a happy ending, please read this, they have sex, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of fucking course the tweet had to be one directed at him. The bloody Always in my heart tweet. The tweet sent the day they broke up and he fell for Eleanor. The tweet that haunts Harry when he sleeps. The one Harry is still hurting over. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>The Always in my heart tweet hits 800k. Harry notices and he call Louis to sort things out </p><p>Title from :- A Little Bit Of Your Heart by Ariana Grande</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit of your heart is all i'm asking for

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt going round about the Always in my heart tweet hitting 800k so I brought it upon myself to write it. It has a shit ton of angst but I assure you that it is a happy ending.
> 
> This is the [prompt](http://hiddenlarrysmut-confessions.tumblr.com/post/108042390372/prompt-a-fic-where-l-and-h-see-that-the-tweet)

Harry thinks he is finally getting over it. It may have been nearly 3 years ago but he feels like he is nearly there. He is gonna forget about what happened between him and Louis. Every touch, every look, every word is behind him. He feels almost proud of himself. Louis has Eleanor now anyway.

He logs onto Twitter and scrolls through his feed lazily. One tweet in particular catches his eye. It says that one of Louis' tweets is the second most retweeted tweet ever.

"What?" He mumbles to himself, he clicks the link and he wants to throw his phone at the wall. The bloody Great Wall of China.

Of _fucking_ course the tweet had to be one directed at him. The bloody **_Always in my heart_** tweet. The tweet sent the day they broke up and he fell for Eleanor. The tweet that haunts Harry when he sleeps. The one Harry is still hurting over.

He thought he was getting better, he really did but now, it is all crashing in around him like a tidal wave. He hates everything. He hates Louis for making him think they were forever, he hates Eleanor for stealing him away but mostly, he hates himself.

 _Why?_ Because he feels so stupid and so naïve for falling for Louis and not being able to give up. He locks his phone and chucks it across the room. He needs an escape. He remembers the two bottles of vodka hidden in the back of his cupboard, for special occasions like parties but Harry feels like one now. This is the only way he can escape without harming himself too bad.

**~**

Two hours later and one full bottle later, Harry is drunk as all hell. He can't see straight, he can't think and he can't walk. He is giggly uncontrollably and somehow he has lost his pants. He grabs his phone and dials a random number. It rings a few times before a concerned voice answers.

"Harry, are you alright bro? It's like 11:45 at night?" Zayn asks.

"I'm great Zeeee!" Harry giggles and Zayn tuts.

"Are you drunk H?"

"Drunk in love Zaynie! I'm in love with Lou. Are you in love with Lou too? Ha, that rhymed." Harry smiles.

"I love Louis too. Have you called him? Please say no."

"No but I should. Do you think he loves me Zaynie? I love him. I love his eyes and his lips and his bum and his thighs and his ankles and his little birthmark on his hipbone. Did you know he has a birth mark there? It's so cute. He is _so_ cute Zayn." Harry slurs.

"I didn't know that but sure. You should go to bed now H. Sleep this off otherwise you will regret this in the morning. Don't call Louis okay?" Zayn warns but Harry isn't listening.

"Okay Zaynie, I'll call Lou. Bye, love you. Not as much as Louis though. _Loooooove_ Lou so much." Harry sings to him, ignoring Zayn's stuttering as he hangs up.

**~**

He clicks his 2 on Speed Dial, Louis' number and waits for him to answer.

"Harry? It's nearly midnight. Why are you still up?" Louis asks groggily and Harry giggles again.

"I love you Lou. So much."

"Are you drunk babe?"

"You called me babe. You used to call me that all the time. Why did you break up with me? Do you _hate_ me?"

"I don't hate you Haz. You know that." Louis tells him and he can hear Harry scoff.

"That's bullshit Lou. You called our relationship bullshit. Remember that? Course you don't, you are too obsessed with your girlfriend. What does she have that I didn't Lou? I did everything I could for you. I tried so _hard_ but it obviously wasn't enough. Was it Lou?"

"Harry, I can't do this. You're drunk and it's late."

"You are just scared. You are a fucking pussy. I would say I hate you but I can't because I still love you. Yeah, that's right. But you hate me, you said I will always be in your heart but that is all lies. You **lied** to me Lou!"

"Harry, please."

"No Louis, you lied to me. You broke up with me when I did anything I could for you. You were my first _everything_. My first kiss, you took my virginity. Fucking _both_ of them. What have I done to deserve this Lou? What did I do? You don't even come near me now. You don't talk to me, touch me or even fucking look at me. What did I do? I'm not always in your heart, I'm under your foot. Stomped on daily and just there."

"Harry, I meant it. You are always in my heart. Don't think that way. You won't remember this because you are drunk out of your mind but I'm still gonna say it."

"Pfft, you are just saying that to make me feel better. Why am I even still talking to you? Fuck you Louis. Don't talk to me ever again. Oh wait, you already do that." Harry spits at him.

"Harry, wait, I still love you." Louis yells just before Harry hangs up. He feels the weight shift beside him and he panics.

**~**

"You still love him, don't you?" Eleanor says from beside him.

"El, you don't understand." Louis starts but Eleanor holds her hand up.

"I knew Lou. It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are still in love with Harry. You never got over him. You told me one time when you were piss drunk." El tells him and Louis' eyes widen in shock. "When Harry was with Taylor back in 2012, you were so upset and got drunk nearly daily. You got drunk on your birthday and I had to take you home because you were causing a scene, crying and screaming Harry's name. Saying you wanted Harry to hold you and cuddle you at night. Harry looked so distraught that night. He wouldn't talk to you or me for a week. I took you home and you told me everything. That all the tattoos are for Harry, you never got over him and that you _know_ he is your soulmate." Eleanor explains and Louis feels like such a dick.

"Shit, I'm so sorry El. I didn't know I did that."

"It's okay Lou. At first I was a bit upset but then I realised. You wouldn't lie about something like that. Even if you were drunk. All of your tattoos do match with Harry. Ever since then, I've known that you still want Harry and I'm fine with that. I really am."

 

"I don't wanna hurt you El."

"Louis, it is fine. I actually want you two to get together. Please just do it."

"What if the fans attack you? I still love you." Louis gushes, his head starting to hurt.

"I know you love me. I love you too but you love Harry more. Don't deny yourself. The fans already called me a beard so it doesn't bother me." El shrugs.

"I want us to still be friends though." Louis admits.

"We will. Go get your man." El hip checks him and Louis laughs.

"Thanks Eleanor. Thank you for making me realise. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"All good. I need to tell you something though. You know how I said I was saving myself for marriage, with sex and stuff, I lied. I'm not a virgin. I just felt bad thinking if I had sex with you, knowing you still like Harry. That is why we have never had sex." Eleanor admits.

"You little liar!" Louis gasps, not really offended. She just shrugs and smiles.

"Go get your man. Make sure he hasn't drunk himself to death." She tells him again.

"I will. Thanks again El."

"All good. I'll get my stuff and I'll move out. We can sort shit out with your management later."

"El, you can stay here. I'll move out. It's the least I can do. Good night El. I love you." Louis says for that last time, even though it feels hollow in his heart, like it always has been. El blows him a kiss before going back to sleep.

He slides on a hoodie over his bare top, already wearing long sleep pants and grabs his keys. He drives to Harry's house, head spinning with what he is gonna say.

**~**

He shows up to Harry's house 10 minutes later and it is just past midnight. He uses his key, he still has it, and unlocks the door. He is a little taken aback by what he sees. There is some broken plates on the floor, a stray pair of jeans and an empty bottle of vodka resting near Harry who is crawled up into the ball, letting out little sobs.

He knows the stages of Harry's drunkness very well. First he gets giggly, then angry and then he cries himself to a partly sober state because he feels bad for being angry and then falls asleep. Louis feels so bad for not being there for him. Louis drops his keys on the bench and slowly walks over to Harry's body.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asks softly, crouched down and a hand on Harry's back.

"Lou? Is that you?" Harry asks shakily, slowly turning around.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Louis smiles softly, watching Harry's tear stained face light up slowly before it falls again, his bottom lip trembling awfully.

"No, I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean anything I said." Harry sobs as he starts to cry again.

"I know you didn't babe. It's alright. I forgive you. You are very drunk right now so let's go to sleep." Louis suggests, grabbing Harry by the underarms and pulls him up as he nods slowly, tears still running down his face.

He ends up basically carrying Harry to his bedroom but he doesn't mind, he's done it before. He strips Harry of his shirt and his boxers, knowing Harry can't sleep comfortably with clothing on, even when he is drunk. Harry crawls under the covers and stares at the older man with his big green doe eyes that Louis finds so endearing.

"Louis?" He croaks out.

"Yeah Harry?" Louis replies.

"Will you cuddle me? I usually cuddle with my pillow but it doesn't cuddle back so I end up being the big spoon and I hate that. I wanna be held." Harry snuffles and Louis feels his heart fracture ever so slightly at the broken tone in Harry's voice.

"Okay H. Just let me get comfortable." He says, stripping himself of his hoodie and pyjama bottoms so he is in his briefs and climbs into the bed. He drapes an arm over Harry's waist and pulls him in. He kisses Harry's forehead and Harry lets out a weak whimper.

"I love you Louis."

"I love you too." Louis mutters back and this time, this time it feels right. He feels whole and warm and yeah, Harry _is_ the one. Always has and always will be.

*****

Harry slowly stirs into consciousness and he realises there is an arm around his waist and a hand playing with his hair. He sniffles and a familiar smell fills his nostrils. _No, it couldn't be._

"Morning sunshine." A gravelly voice mumbles from behind him and Harry falls out of the bed. He hits his head on the wall and closes his eyes in pain. _Fuck_ that hurt. "Are you okay Haz?" The same voice asks, ringing of concern. He opens his eyes and he sees Louis staring at him.

"How hard did I hit my head to imagine you here? Or was it the alcohol?" Harry asks himself and Louis cocks his head to the side.

"I'm here Harry. In real life. We slept together last night." Louis explains and Harry's eyes widen.

" _WE HAD SEX?_ " He screams.

"No, no no no no. **NO!** I meant like actually sleeping." Louis stammers.

"Why am I naked?" Harry asks, covering himself up.

"I know you can't sleep in clothes so I stripped you down. We didn't do anything but sleep. Well, you asked me to spoon you because you didn't wanna be big spoon with your pillow. So I was big spoon and you were my little spoon." Louis tells him and Harry flushes pink. He gets up slowly, still shielding his private part before slipping into a pair of boxers.

"How much did I drink and what did I do?" Harry asks, running a hand through his hair.

"You drank a full bottle of straight vodka and called Zayn and I. You also smashed a few plates and your phone screen is cracked." Louis explains and Harry grips his hair tightly. Of _course_ he rang Louis. He always does when he is drunk and alone. Though, last time he was drunk and alone, it was the day after he and Louis broke up which was ages ago.

"Fuck, what did I say?" Harry asks, ready to throw himself out the window.

"Before I say anything, you have to promise you wont interrupt or leave. No matter what I say." Louis sets and Harry nods. He sits on the bed and Louis pulls himself out of the sheets. Sitting on top of the cotton and across from Harry.

"What did I say?" Harry asks nervously. He just hopes he didn't embarrass himself.

"Well, let's start with what you said to Zayn. I rang him and asked what you said and he just said it was most drunken giggling and saying you were in love with me." Louis says and Harry wants to snap his own neck.

"Oh." Harry gasps.

"Yeah, then you hung up and I'm guessing you rang me then. It was about midnight. You started off saying you loved me and I was saying things about how drunk you were. Then you started yelling at me. Saying that you think that I think you aren't good enough and I'm a liar and all that. You brought up all this stuff like how I was your first for everything. Then you said stuff about how I ignore you. Then you kinda hung up on me." Louis ends with a sigh.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Everything that came out of my mouth is complete lies and I'm so sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve that." Harry babbles.

"I wasn't finished." Louis pipes up, cutting off Harry's babbling.

"Oh shit, sorry." Harry shuts himself up.

"It's okay. What I didn't say is before you hung up, I told you I loved you and I mean it. Eleanor heard it and we've sorted it all out. El and I aren't together anymore. I've figured it all out. I was never in love with El to begin with. It's _you_ Harry. It's always been you." Louis adds and Harry feels dizzy. There is no way in Hell that Louis just said that. He must still be drunk or still dreaming.

"You don't mean that. You just wanna make me feel better. This is all gonna end up a sick joke on me and it will all turn to shit again. You are gonna play me for a year, make me fall in love with you and then leave me for a girl. You don't love me. You hate me. You aren't gay." Harry stutters, backing off the bed and heading towards the door. Louis gets up too and runs to the door, back up against it so Harry can't get out.

"No Harry, listen to me. Please." Louis begs.

"Why? I don't want you to do this again." Harry shakes his head, grabbing at the door knob. Louis places his hand over top of Harry's and his breath hitches.

"Please Harry. Just give me one chance to explain it." Louis pleads.

"Fine. One chance." Harry sighs, taking his hand off the knob. Louis smiles small and they walk back to the bed slowly. Harry a little further away from him than he would like but it's a start.

"Okay, breaking up with you was the toughest thing I ever had to do. The only reason I did it is because I was scared. That's right, I was scared. We had just made it big and I didn't want to be the reason to fuck it all up. It was never your fault and never will be. It will always be my fault. Ever since then, I thought that if I got myself a girlfriend I could forget about my fuck up. But it didn't work. It has been haunting me ever since. I tried so hard to forget for nearly 3 fucking years and I couldn't. Those two tweets. The bullshit tweet and the more recent one, Management told me to do it. Gay rumours _never_ have bothered me because that is who I am. Management tried go stamp the gayness out of me as much I tried to as well. But I couldn't. I was denying myself of who I truly am and who I truly love. You will never know how much I love you and how sorry I am for doing what I did. I never meant to hurt you or make you cry or get so drunk. I never want me to cause you that ever again." Louis says, tearing tracking down his face. He can't take his eyes off Harry, who seems to be hurting more with each word that falls from his mouth.

"Louis, you are so stupid." Harry scoffs.

"I know. You probably hate me for so much right now and you have every right to want to kill me now. But please, I just want forgiveness. The only reason I haven't come near you for the past year or so is because I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Louis adds.

" _LOUIS_ , shut the fuck up! Let me speak!" Harry yells and Louis closes his mouth. "Thank you. Look, I don't hate you. I never could. Yes, you fucking hurt me but I've forgive you. I shouldn't have but I couldn't bring myself to be hurt. Do you know why? Because I never stopped loving you. I couldn't and probably never will be able to fall out of love with you. When you kept getting tattoos that were complimentary of mine, I just thought you were fucking with me. I followed some Larry Shippers and they practically gave me daily remainders that you still loved me. I kept trying to convince myself that I got over you but every time, it always comes crashing down. Then I saw that bloody _Always in my heart_ tweet and I just gave up on myself. That tweet has bad memories surround it but good memories before it. That tweet fucks me up so much. That is why I got so drunk. It is now the second most retweeted tweet in history. You have more retweets that the _President of the USA_ yet less than 10 people know the true meaning of that tweet. That tweet fucks me up so bad but it reminds me that I still love you so much." Harry tells him, equally as emotional, tears streaming down his face.

"You still love me, even after all the shit I put you through? How?" Louis asks, wiping the tears from Harry's face softly.

"You are just such an amazing person. I fell for you at 16 and I can't get over you. I'm nearly 21 and I should have moved on but there is something about you that I can't get over. I just love you so much and I remember everything about you." Harry hiccups, clutching his chest as Louis wipes the tears that he can't stop.

"Fuck Harry, I love you too. I really mean it. I never got over you. I'm so stupid for thinking I could. Please forgive me." Louis begs, grabbing Harry's shaky hands.

"There is nothing to forgive but yes, I forgive you. Can we start over? Please? I want us to have a second chance. I can't know that you love me and not try." Harry asks, looking up at him.

"We can try again. Definitely." Louis nods and Harry gives him a weak smile. "Can I hug you?" Louis suggests

"Please." Harry says and he pulls him in. Louis feels complete. He feels so happy and warm and Harry feels _so_ much better than Eleanor. More muscular, flat chest and Harry likes to nuzzle into his neck. Louis never wants this to end.

He hears some loud movement from outside and Harry pulls back, knotting their fingers together subconsciously. Louis knows their hands slot like puzzle pieces but that is not the most important thing at hand right now.

"What was that?" Harry asks breathlessly. Louis shrugs and stands up. Harry whines and pouts.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks.

"Someone is in my house. Someone could be taking all my stuff. What if they are violent? What if the they hurt you or me?" Harry's pout deepens and Louis can't help but roll his eyes fondly.

"They wont babe. We need to investigate." Louis tells him and Harry lets out another whine before standing up. Louis pats his cheek and they walk, hands still joined, towards the sounds in the lounge room. Louis hears a familiar voice and he relaxes slightly. Harry looks at him weirdly but Louis just smiles.

"Fuck sake Li, this is second time I've knicked meself on this bloody plate!" The voice curses and Louis lets out a soft laugh.

"Is that Zayn?" Harry whispers and Louis nods. Harry stifles a laugh and walks in front of Louis.

"Why are you in my house?" Harry asks loudly, causing both of the other boys to startle, Liam dropping a shard of plate which causes it to shatter into smaller pieces.

"I just wanted to see how you were after what happened last night and brought Liam as back up in case you decided to beat me up." Zayn tells him.

"Why would I beat you up?"

"Because I told Liam what you said on the phone." Zayn says quickly, hiding behind Liam.

"I won't beat you up Z. I'm all good." Harry smiles, squeezes Louis' hand.

"Did you talk to Lou at all?" Liam asks nervously.

"He sure did." Louis pipes in and he watches Zayn's face light up.

"What happened that I missed?" Zayn questions.

"We realised we both fucked up, most me but still, so we have talked things out and we are taking our relationship slow." Louis explains and Harry nods. Liam asks about Eleanor and Louis just shrugs it off.

"So, why are you in my house?" Harry asks again.

"Just cleaning up your mess."

"We can do that. This is our house. Piss off." Louis scoffs.

"Fine, c'mon Li." Zayn pokes his tongue out and he and Liam walk out.

" _Our_ home? You wanna move it with me?" Harry says slowly, processing things in his cluttered head.

"If that's okay, I was thinking of leaving El with the flat that we had. I don't have to if you aren't ready." Louis stutters quickly.

"Louis, calm down. You can move in with me. I love it if you did." Harry smiles, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just don't wanna fuck everything up again."

"You wont. Trust me. I'm not gonna let you go again." Harry sighs, kissing Louis' forehead.

"You just kissed me." Louis gapes at him and Harry smiles

"Yeah, been wanting to do that for ages. I could kiss you on the lips but I'm gonna make you work for it." Harry teases and Louis rests his head on Harry's chest with a whine.

"Don't say that." Louis pleads.

"Too bad. C'mon, let's clean up. Wait, I can't make you clean my mess. I'll clean and you got take a shower or something."

"No, I wanna help. This is just as much as my mess as it is yours."

" _Louis..._ "

" _Harry..._ "

"Don't do this."

"Nope, c'mon. I'm gonna help and then we are gonna shower." Louis stomps his foot childishly and Harry giggles.

"What do you mean we?"

"We as in you and me. In the shower. Together." Louis explains, hip checking Harry before grabbing a piece of shattered china plate.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Harry smiles, slapping Louis' bum quickly before walking away to grab the broom.

"That was my bum!"

"I know. That's why I hit it!"

"Perv!" Louis cries out, grabbing another shard carefully.

"You love it!" Harry scoffs.

"Keep telling yourself that bub." Louis smirks.

"I will." Harry winks, poking Louis with the end of his broom.

****

Louis picks up the last shard of china and chucks it in the bin. Harry holds his hand up and Louis high fives it.

"Teamwork!" He cheers and Harry laughs loudly. "C'mon, to the shower!"

"You do need one." Harry teases and Louis gasps. He jumps on Harry's back and Harry nearly falls over, catching Louis just in time.

"Rude. You get to carry me now." Louis says loudly.

"You are light as a feather princess. I lift weights heavier than you." Harry smiles and Louis slaps his head lightly.

"Excuse me, I am a man. Not a princess. If anyone is a princess, it is you."

"I'll take it. Any compliment I can take." Harry shrugs, walking to the bathroom. He shifts his hands a little higher and squeezes.

"That is my bum Styles. You need to stop." Louis whispers in his ear.

"Make me Tomlinson." Harry taunts back and Louis nips his ear. "I will drown you in the shower." Harry tells him.

"I look forward to it." Louis smiles, kissing over where he bit. Harry laughs as he opens the door to the bathroom and puts Louis down. He takes his boxers off and slips into the shower, Louis just standing there watching him.

"C'mon, get your kit off." Harry tells him, snapping Louis out of his trance. Louis pulls his pants down and steps into the large shower.

"Quite a big shower Harry."

"Good for when I have orgies." Harry smirks and Louis chokes on his own breath, causing Harry to cackle. "I'm kidding Lou. I don't have orgies. Especially not in the shower."

"You better not." Louis mutters lowly.

"You getting jealous babe?"

"No." Louis spits as Harry turns the spray on.

"It's okay to be jealous babe. Jealousy is hot on you." Harry smiles and Louis looks up at him with a roll of his eyes. This boy is the biggest dork he has ever known.

"Move, you are blocking the spray you giant." Louis shoves himself in front and Harry scoffs.

"Not my fault I have long legs." Harry huffs as he watches the water slowly make it's way down Louis' tanned and golden back. Into the dimples above his bum. _Woah_ , now is **not** the time to get turned on.

"Course not babe. Will you wash my hair for me?" Louis asks and Harry nods. He grabs his shampoo, ignoring the remark Louis makes about how it is children's shampoo and squirts some onto Louis' head. He lathers it in and starts to play with it, spiking it up and flattening it down.

"Your hair is getting pretty long." Harry hums, scratching at Louis' scalp.

"Got nothing on you Haz." Louis replies, leaning back into Harry's hands. "Your hands feel nice. Missed your hands."

"Missed having my hands on you." Harry smiles, placing Louis under the spray of the shower, washing the product out throughly. He grabs his conditioner and Louis snorts.

"Why do you use children's shampoo and conditioner?"

"You be nice, I'm letting you use my products. You will be thanking me when your hair is soft and smells like strawberries." Harry tuts and Louis nods obediently. Harry does the same process before he starts on his own.

"Can I do it for you?" Louis offers.

"No, it's all good. I can do it myself." Harry tells him.

"Harry, it's only far that I do yours." Louis pouts.

" _ **No**_ Louis." Harry states and Louis almost looks hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'll get out." Louis mumbles, removing himself from the shower. He wraps a towel around himself and walks over, shoulders hunched and head bowed.

Harry feels awful. He just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Louis, less than 24 hours into their new beginning. He washes himself quickly, hair and all before shutting the water off. He wraps a towel around himself and runs out the room.

"Louis!" He shouts, looking around for Louis.

"I'm here." Louis says just loud enough for Harry to hear. He walks into the bedroom and he see Louis on the bed, in his white shirt and jogger bottoms. His wet hair flat on his face and his cheeks a little red from the hot water. He looks so adorable and Harry feels awful for practically yelling at him.

"Lou, I'm sorry." Harry apologises, holding the towel around his waist tightly. Water dripping everywhere.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you." Louis says softly.

"No, I shouldn't have been so rude." Harry tells him, looking at him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you want me to touch you? Do you not trust me?" Louis asks.

"No, it's just. Hold on, let me put some clothes on and I'll explain." Harry says and Louis nods. Harry throws his towel down and steps into some boxers and his jean shorts. He chucks a black shirt on and walks over to Louis, tying his hair up in the process.

"Do you remember back when we dated for the first time?" Harry asks and Louis nods but Harry knows he is not sure. "When you pull my hair, I get turned on." Harry elaborates softly.

"Oh, that's right. We were making out for like the third time or something and I pulled your hair and you got hard." Louis remembers and Harry nods slowly as a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want you to touch my hair in the shower because I didn't want to make things awkward between us." Harry mutters and Louis grabs his hand.

"Babe, calm down. If you get hard around me, it wont be awkward. It is a natural thing. Do you not wanna have sex with me?" Louis asks.

"Lou, you are the only person I have ever had sex with you. Of course I want to have sex with you, I just though you would want to have sex with me." Harry tells him.

"I wanna have sex with you but only if you are ready. If you want me to get you off or something, I'm more than willing to help but only if you need me too." Louis assures him as he rubs his thumb over the back of Harry's hand.

"Thank you so much Louis. I'm sorry I keep putting all this baggage on you. It's just we have barely even talked in the past year and I just can't help but feel like I am just helpless."

"Harry, I'm sorry we haven't talked. It wasn't your fault. I am here to listen to you. We have talked a lot today and I can tell we are going a little too fast for you because you are getting upset so how about we just chill out for the rest of the day? Is that okay?" Louis offers.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Harry smiles, resting his head on Louis' chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Louis."

****

Louis and Harry decide to have sex for the first time again about a month later. They have slowly progress in their relationship. Lingering touches and kisses. They told Niall in person since Liam and Zayn already found out and Niall was ecstatic.

Saying he knew that they would get back together and have babies and all that jazz. Harry just smiled and Louis laughs. Niall always gets so excited by other peoples' relationships. They have told their families and they were both very happy.

News has spread that Louis and Eleanor broke up and the fans went into melt down. Harry got so amused, scrolling through his dashboard as the fans, particular the Larry shippers, went into a frenzy.

"Louis, I'm ready." Harry tells him as they lay on their bed, their TV low in volume.

"For what darling?" Louis asks, looking at Harry.

"I want to have sex you with." Harry says slowly and Louis' eyes widen.

"Are you sure? Hundred percent sure?" Louis questions, moving some hair from Harry's face.

"Yeah. I wanna top." Harry nods and Louis smiles warmly.

"Okay babe. Have you got the stuff?"

"Yeah, it's under the pillow."

"You little _minx!_ You were planning this weren't you?" Louis gasps, slapping Harry's shoulder.

"You aren't that hard to convince." Harry shrugs and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me Styles." Louis groans and Harry presses his lips to Louis'. They have only been kissing on the mouth for a little while now and Harry still feels giddy when they kiss. Louis' lips are just as he remembered. Thin, slightly chapped and perfect.

He swings a leg over Louis' body and straddles him, lips still connected. Louis lets out a little moan as their crotches rub together. Harry slides his tongue in and Louis' hands thread through his hair. He pulls lightly as Harry bucks his hips downwards into Louis'.

"C'mon babe. Get me naked." Louis whispers in his ear in a sultry voice and he nips the skin softly. Harry kisses down his neck and Louis pulls his shirt up and off. Harry licks down his chest and torso, licking over his collarbone tattoo. He yanks Louis' sweats down and his hard cock springs out.

"Fuck, you're gotten _bigger_." Harry licks his lips as he looks up at Louis.

"I have grown a bit since I was 18 H." Louis says, ruffling his hair.

"Can I suck you off?" Harry asks, wrapping a hand around it tentatively.

"Shit, don't ask. Just do it, please." Louis gasps as Harry takes him in his mouth before he is even finished talking. Harry sucks at the head a little before bobbing his head, his cheeks hallowing hellishly.

Louis thinks his cheekbones could cut diamonds. Harry's tongue presses against the vein on the underside of his cock and he moans out. He missed Harry's mouth. He has had dreams of Harry's mouth before. His big lips and his fucking tongue.

"Fuck Harry, how are you so good at this?"

"I used to blow you all the time. Then when I couldn't, I turned to my dildo and deep throated it." Harry coughs, licking a strip from his balls to the tip.

"Fuck, why does that sound so hot?" Louis groans, feeling himself flush.

"You were never picky." Harry shrugs, kissing up his chest before pressing their lips together. "I'm not picky either. Can I fuck you now?"

"Please. God, please." Louis nods and Harry gives him a quick smile as he grabs the lube. He climbs off the bed and pulls his pants down, his hard cock poking out.

"Spread your legs a bit more baby." Harry tells him and Louis obliges, eyes glued to Harry's cock. Harry is so hung.

"Fuck, you are big." He groans out, blurt out what is on the top of his head as Harry's slick finger traces his hole. Harry doesn't respond and pushes his finger into the first knuckle, Louis' breath hitching noticeably.

"How long has it been since you have had something inside you?" Harry asks as he pushes his finger in fully and wiggling it a bit.

"Fingered myself for the first time in 3 years about two days ago when you were out with Niall. Only got three in, was gonna go for four, before I came all over myself. Felt so good. Kept thinking they were yours." Louis tells him and Harry lets out a groan.

Louis can't just say stuff like that.

"Shit Lou, did you even get to your prostate before you came?" Harry asks, slowly dragging his finger in and out.

"As soon as I hit it, I came. I guess I am just sensitive from not doing it for so long."

"Yeah, promise not to come before I get my dick inside you?" Harry asks and Louis pulls his hair harshly.

"You doubting my stamina Styles?"

"No, just looking out for you."

"I love you Harry." Louis smiles, pulling Harry's head up so he can look at him.

"I love you too Louis. Let me take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good." Harry kisses his thigh before going back to work with his fingers.

Louis feels so full and he has forgotten how good it feels to have someone else's fingers inside him. Harry's fingers are so much longer and bonier than his and they feel amazing. Harry is so sweet to him. Whispering encouragements and kissing him softly.

"Harry, Harry please." Louis whimpers softly.

"What is it baby?" Harry asks and Louis keens at the nick name.

"I'm good. Need you in me. Please." Louis pleads and Harry nods. Harry pulls his fingers out slowly and grabs a condom. "Harry, can we not use one? I'm clean."

"I'm clean too but we've always used one. Are you sure?" Harry asks nervously, fiddling with the packet.

"Please. Wanna feel you. My one and only." Louis says breathlessly, looking Harry in the eye. He sees all worry leave Harry's face and turn soft with fondness.

"I love that you trust me."

"I love you always." Louis sighs as Harry presses a kiss to his stomach. He sees the younger boy slick his cock up with the lube.

Harry presses a hand beside Louis' hip as he pushes in slowly, knowing Louis hasn't done this in a while. He hears Louis cries out, his legs wrapping around his waist.

"Shit H, you are so big." Louis groans once he is fully in. Harry leans forward so he is hovering above Louis.

"I'm not that big love. You're good. You are doing so well for someone who hasn't done this in ages." Harry hushes him, kissing his nose.

"You really don't know how to take a compliment do you Harry?" Louis smiles up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink.

"I guess. Not used to it. Especially coming from you." Harry tells him and Louis presses a kiss to Harry's lips.

"You're so fucking cute."

"As are you my love. Can I move?" Harry asks.

"Can I do something first?"

"Go ahead." Harry nods and Louis grabs his hands, knotting their fingers. "You are so amazing. I love you."

"I love you too. Make love to me." Louis smiles to him and Harry wants to do exactly that. Pour all of his love and wantonness into Louis and show him that he is here for him forever. He starts to rock his hips slowly, barely moving at all but Louis can feel the constant pressure of his boyfriend inside him.

Louis feels like crying. This is all he has ever wanted since he and Harry broke up. For Harry to be with him, so loving and so caring, and he can't help but be overwhelmed by the sensation. Harry is putting no weight or pressure on him.

He is doing anything he can to make this pleasurable and loveable for Louis as possible and Louis loves-- _adores_ him for that. His movements are soft and constant, reminding him that Harry is there. Inside him.

"Fuck Harry." He whimpers brokenly as Harry's cock hits his prostate. A zip of pleasure shooting up his spine and straight to his brain. His mind filling with Harry _Harry_ ** _Harry_**.

"You okay baby?" Harry asks and Louis keens at the endearment. He nods slowly and Harry kisses his cheek. His body is heating up quickly, his chest flushing and his toes curling slightly. He is gonna come and they have barely done anything big. Harry is just rocking his hips slowly into him but it is just so good.

"Harry, fuck, 'm sorry. Fuck." Louis hiccups brokenly, feeling overwhelmed very fast. He is really close.

"It's okay baby, do it. Come for me." Harry hushes him and Louis cries out, feeling impossibly close but still not there. He needs to be touched.

"Ha-harry, touch me. Pl-please." Louis begs, trying to grind his hips up into Harry's abs. Harry slips a hand between them and grips Louis' hard red cock softly. Harry's every touch is so delicate and soft. Louis whimpers as Harry's hips move a little faster and his hand move up and down his cock.

"C'mon baby, come for me. I'm so close. Gonna come right after you. You first darling." Harry whispers into his neck and Louis comes with a scream at the name. His cock jerks, his hole clenching as he spurts onto his stomach. Harry pumps him through it, squeezing his hand and telling him he is _such a good boy_.

Harry fends off his orgasm, watching his boyfriend endure his own. He looks so beautiful. His eyes scrunched tight and his mouth letting out little whimpers. From his tummy up is flushed a pretty pink, glistening with sweat. His hand tightly knotted with his as the other fists the sheet. His breathing slows down, becoming move frequent and his eyes flutter open.

"Fuck, haven't come that hard in years." Louis pants and Harry smiles at him. "Have you come yet?"

"Not yet but I'm really fucking close. Do you want me to come inside you or pull out?" Harry asks. He wants Louis to be in charge. This is more about him, despite Louis' insistent implements that it isn't.

"Inside me. Want you to fill me up." Louis purrs and Harry groans. His hips move again and Louis whimpers softly. His senses are hitting overdrive and it feels amazing.

Harry only lasts another few minutes before spurting inside Louis with a moan of his name. His arms give out a little, collapsing forward. His face pressed to Louis' collarbone, panting harshly as his hips roll to a stop.

" _Fuck_." Harry groans out, coming to a stand still.

"Fuck." Louis repeats, his insides feeling warm and fuzzy. He drops his legs from around Harry to the bed as Harry pulls out.

"I really love you Louis. Thank you for this. You didn't have to do it for me." Harry tells him, his head still on Louis' collarbone, kissing it quickly.

"You are such a dork after sex Harry. Of course I wanted this. I want this just as much as you do. I love you so much." Louis tells him, hand running through his hair.

"I couldn't imagine a more perfect second first time for us." Harry mumbles.

"Me either Haz. Me either."

"How are we gonna tell management? We've been together a month now and they still think that you are single. I'm scared to say anything. What if they make us break up?" Harry brings up and Louis' heart drops. He's been dreading the day Harry would bring this up.

"We better tell them soon or else they'll get suspicious. The fans have been even more rowdy ever since El and I broke up and the Larry shippers are up in arms, hoping for some **_big gay announcement_**." Louis shrugs.

"Would you be up for that?" Harry asks excitedly.

"For what?"

"A big gay announcement. We could like come out at like a concert in Australia. Talk it up and then drop it on them. The fans will go nuts." Harry says animatedly, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Babe, we have to talk to management first. The boys are still in a bit of shock from when we told them. That idea sounds wonderful but we gotta think this through first." Louis tells him and Harry nods. Louis is always the one who is diplomatic and businessy. He knows what to do when it come to business.

"Okay. We'll do that next week. Right now, I want a cuddle and a nap." Harry snuggles into Louis' chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"Okay. Love you pumpkin." Louis wraps his arms around Harry's mid section as Harry wraps his long arms around Louis' waist.

"Love you too Boo." Harry mumbles.

*****

The plan is in place. The date is set. They are in Brisbane. Management are behind them. The meeting went surprisingly well. Minimal yelling and a lot a of questions, asking them if they know what this could possibly cost them. The boys and their families are behind them if everything comes crashing down. Harry is a little nervous as they prepare to come on for the encore.

"Lou, I'm gonna be sick. I can't do this. What if they hate me? Hate you? Hate us!" Harry panics, rocking from side to side nervously. Hand clutching his water tightly and Louis thinks he is gonna crush the bottle. Louis takes the bottle from his hand and walks Harry backwards until he is pressed against the wall.

"Calm down Harry. You are gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine. Breathe." Louis tells him, hands on his shoulders.

" _But Lou..._ "

"No Harry, we are fine. You can do this. Now shut up and let me kiss you." Louis cuts him off, brushing some hair out of Harry's face. Harry looks at him with his wide green doe eyes and blinks slowly, his eyelashes fluttering. Louis smiles, stands on Harry's toes as he presses his lips to Harry's.

Harry's lips are a little swollen from biting them so much but they are still so soft and nice against his. He drapes his arms onto Harry's neck as Harry's hands grabs his hips, slowly sliding lower. He can feel Harry loosening up under him. Harry always relaxes when he is shown and given affection. He pulls back and presses his forehead against Harry's. They are a little sweaty but they don't mind a little sweat.

"Thank you Louis. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. Always have and always will."

"Always in your heart?" Harry asks with a light smile.

"Always in my heart, your sincerely Louis." Louis nods and Harry giggles. They are saps but who cares?

"C'mon lads, you can snog onstage after you tell the world." Niall yells at them but they can hear the softness and adoration in his voice.

"Okay." Louis sighs, pecking his boyfriend's lips before climbing down. Harry gives his bum a tap as they walk to the other boys. Louis rolls his eyes as they huddle together.

"Whatever happens tonight and tomorrow, we want you two to know that we love you a lot and we will always support you. It was about fucking time that you two sorted everything out. Be honest to them. Let them know the full story." Liam says to them, arms around each other.

"We love you guys too. Thank you for everything we have done together. If it all crashes down, we had a great time. If nothing drastic happens, we will keep going. I love you all." Louis replies and Harry squeezes his hip. Zayn kisses his cheek and Niall winks at them.  
"Hands in. Lets do this." Harry smiles and they all follow.

Harry decided it's time to tell them after they sing _What Makes You Beautiful_. He may have changed the lyrics slightly but no-one probably really noticed. He looks to Liam and nods. Liam smiles and lifts his microphone to his mouth.

"Hello Brisbane!" Liam screams into the microphone and the crowd screams.

"Got a loud crowd tonight!" Louis remarks and Harry tries not to smile at his boyfriend's antics. He doesn't want to be too obvious.

"Yeah. Not as loud as you though Louis." Liam replies.

"That's bloody rude Liam. Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry Louis. Forgive me."

"Course bro." Louis smiles, faking a high five. Making the crowd laugh so effortlessly.

"Okay, I'm sure you guys have heard about the big announcement yeah?" Zayn says into the microphone, taking charge. The crowd scream a collective yes back.

"That's good, Harold? Would you like to tell them?" Louis says with a bright smile.

"Okay. Hi everyone. I'm gonna need you to be quiet. Can you do that please." Harry asks and the crowd quiets nearly immediately. "Thanks. This is gonna be a little tough for me to say so please bare with me."

"Go Harry. We believe in you." Niall cheers softly from behind him. Harry takes a deep breath and he smiles brightly.

"I'm gay. I like boys. Some of you have picked up on it. For years even but I'm gonna make it public to stop all the rumours. I'm not a _womaniser_. I'm not a _man slut_. I'm not a _player_. I never have and never will be. All those girls I've been linked to, I've never had a relationship with. Not Cara, not Taylor, not Kendall, not Caroline, not any female. They are all my friends and wont be more. That brings me back to my original point. I'm gay. I like boys.

However, that does not mean all the men I am friends with means I have a crush on. They are all just friends. Grimmy, Ed and all those. Including the boys. All the boys are my best friends and brothers. Except one." Harry tells them and nearly all the eyes in the crowd turn to Louis, including the staff and parents. "That's right, I'm in a relationship with one of my band mates. That bandmate...is Louis. I'm in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson." Harry finishes and the crowd gasps and gapes at the two.

Some of the girls are crying, from happiness or sadness, Harry doesn't know.

"Now, before you assume things. Louis and I have not had a perfect relationship. We actually broke up for a really long period of time. We were together during X-Factor until October 2011 and now from about a month ago. You all know the tweet. The _Always in my heart_ tweet. That was sent the day Louis broke up with me. That day nearly broke me, I was so upset. I didn't know why he broke up with me. Shit, I'm gonna start crying." Harry chokes up, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, ever since then Louis when out with Eleanor. Their relationship was real but Louis will explain when he talks. I tried to get over it. I tried my hardest to get over everything that happened with Louis but I couldn't. Everything always can tumbling back to me. Then one night recently, I just snapped. I saw the _Always in my heart_ tweet reached 800k retweets and I lost it. I locked myself in my house and got drunk. Terribly _terribly_ drunk. I got so drunk that I ended up calling Louis. I yelled and screamed at him, pinning all my issues and pain on him and everything I think of and it makes me feel awful. I can't bring myself to believe I screamed at him. After I hung up, I cried. I cried for ages and then Louis came to me. He came over to my house and looked after me. The next day, I woke up and Louis was there. I was so scared. I didn't even remember what I did that night at the time. Louis explained it all to me and I feels so bad. He told me he still loved me and I thought it was all a joke. Some big fat joke that he was pulling on me. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. We talked, we cried and we talked so more. He told me that he never gave up on me. I forgave him and we tried. We have been taking it slow ever since. Sometimes I think that I'm gonna wake up and he wont be there but he is. He always will be. My love, my boyfriend, my big spoon. I _beg_ you not to write Louis off for his early actions. Please. He did it for a reason and I accept his decision. What matters now is that we are together and we love each other. Thank you." Harry says and the crowd goes wild.

Cheers and screams and clapping and tears. Anything and everything is happening. He walks back to were the other boys are sitting and they all crowd around him, hugging him tightly. He feels three pairs of lips press against his forehead. He looks at Louis with teary eyes and Louis kisses his lips firmly.

"You did amazing my little fighter. I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much." Harry replies, kissing him back before siting next to Zayn who wraps an arm around him. Louis walks out to the centre of the cat walk and Harry can tell he is a little nervous.

His fingers are twitching and he is fiddling with his hair. He wants to hold him tightly and never let go but he knows that Louis needs to talk.

"Okay guys. I have a lot to say and explain so please bare with me. You all probably want to kill me for hurting Harry and I understand but please just let me explain myself. Okay, here I go. When I met Harry at X-Factor, I fell in love with him so quickly that I scared myself. I was so terrified. Then when we released _What Makes You Beautiful_ , our fame sky rocketed and I got scared. Management were telling me to not fuck things up with my relationship with Harry and it got to me. I couldn't handle the fact that I could be the one who could screw the whole band up because of my sexuality.

So, I broke it off with Harry and it nearly killed me inside. Then I tried to fool myself into being straight by dating Eleanor. I thought that I could forget all about my past by attempting to pretend to be straight. At first, I thought I was doing a good job but I knew deep down that this wasn't me. I wasn't being true to myself. I tried so hard to practically rid myself of my homosexual feelings but I could. When I saw Harry with Taylor, I was at my lowest. I thought I was over him, that El was a good replacement but I was wrong. I got drunk frequently and Eleanor found out my true feelings from a night of tears, screams and drunk confessions.

She didn't say anything about it for ages until that night Harry called me. I told Harry I loved him and Eleanor heard. We talked for ages. She said she knew and that she wasn't offended by it. I felt so bad for her but she didn't mind. She told me that she wanted Harry and I to be happy and if that meant that I broke up with her, she was fine with it. So I went to Harry's and tried and tried to prove that I did love him. He didn't trust me at first but I know we are working on it. I love him. Always have and always will. He is my one and only. But right now, I need to do some things. I need to apologise for many things.

Firstly, the whole bullshit tweet drama. I was never bothered by gay rumours but Modest! was. They told me I had to tweet to prove my point of saying I was over Harry. So I did it and I felt so awful, knowing Harry would read it and hate me for it. I still feel so bad for that girl I tweeted and I'm sorry for all the issues I caused.

Secondly, the whole debacle on the Apple logo and that article. I read the article and I knew it didn't say anything about my sexuality but Modest! felt that they should tweet something insisting I was straight. So those tweets were born and I got so much backlash. I tried to talk to Modest! but they wouldn't listen. That was when I truly realised that they knew I was never over Harry. Once again, I'm so sorry for all the shit I caused. I am deeply sorry if I offend any LGBTQ people. I never meant for that to happen and I am so sorry that I can't express it enough. Speaking of LGBTQ youth, I encourage you not to fight your true self like I tried to do. It will hurt you and others around you. Be true to yourself. Fuck what people say. If you like boys, don't fight it. If you like girls, don't fight it. If you like both, don't fight it. No matter what you think, people are always there for you. Thank you so much for listening to me and Harry. I hope you all understand what has happened and what is currently happening. We love you." Louis finishes off as his voice cracks for the first time since high school probably.

He turns around and he sees Harry running towards his with tears tracking his cheeks. Harry mouths at him to jump and Louis does. He jumps and Harry catches him, his big hands tight on his thighs as he hooks his ankles around Harry's waist. Harry nuzzles into his neck, whispering something unintelligible into his skin but Louis knows it is an I love you. Louis feels tears on his face as well, he didn't even realise he was crying as well. He can hear the crowd chanting something but he can't decipher it. Harry pulls his head back from his neck and presses their foreheads together.

"Can't believe we did it." Harry says softly but Louis can hear every word.

"We did and I'm so fucking _proud_ of you." Louis tells him.

"I'm so proud of you too Lou. You are so brave for saying all those things and I want you to know that I will always love you." Harry replies and Louis feels another tear trickle down his cheek. Harry kisses the tear away and Louis lets out a whine he can't stop. Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back. They lean in and Louis flutters his eyes to a close.

"Okay lads, no snogging on stage. The fans don't wanna see that." Liam says into the microphone and Louis turns to glare at him.

"Let them decide Liam!" Zayn tells him and Louis would kiss Zayn if he could but he knows Harry wouldn't like nor let him to.

"Excuse me, I should be able to decided when and where I get to kiss my boyfriend!" Harry yells over Louis' shoulder, not letting Louis down. The crowd is silent so everyone can hear him say the word boyfriend clearly. Louis feels his heart swell twice it's size.

"Do you guys wanna see Louis and Harry kiss?" Liam asks and at first it is dead quiet.

You could hear a _pin_ drop.

Then a girl in the middle of the floor starts a chant.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" She says, progressively getting louder. The people around her start to join in and suddenly, it is the whole floor. Then the next row of stadium seat until the whole stadium is spurring them on. Louis looks around, seeing all these girls faces excited and happy. Clapping and cheering. Even some young girls, probably only 7 or 8 years old are joining in.

"Do you wanna?" Louis asks.

"We have a whole crowd chanting for us to kiss and you ask me if I wanna?" Harry scoffs with a fond roll of his green eyes.

"Yep. You gonna kiss me or what Styles?" Louis asks, wiggling in Harry's grasp.

"Kiss me you fool." Harry giggles before pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis cups his face, his thumbs on his jaw bone. Tipping them up to meet his lips. He can taste the tears but he doesn't mind. Louis is too wonderful. He doesn't stick his tongue into Louis' mouth, he can do that later where there is no young children around. He pulls back and Louis chases after his lips, pecking them quickly. Harry snorts and Louis just laughs.

"Wasn't that just beautiful?" Niall says into the microphone and the crowd screams. The mood is lightening and Louis couldn't be more thankful.

"I think we need to give them a cuddle, eh lads?" Zayn says to Liam and Niall and they nod. Louis jumps down, not wanting to be squished under four taller men. Maybe he does but not now.

Harry wraps a hand around Louis' waist protectively and Louis feels warm in the touch. There will be many pictures of this from many many angles. Niall is first to them, wrapping his slightly sunburnt arms around them tightly. Zayn is next and he doesn't pack much of a punch since he is so thin but then Liam, all muscle and hair, collides with them and they topple over. Harry on the bottom, then Louis and Niall and then Zayn haphazardly sprawled across them and Liam on top. It's all sweat and love and Louis feels so happy.

"Love you guys." Harry says from the bottom of the pile.

"Love you too Haz." Niall coos.

"Can you get off me? Me nuts are getting squashed and I kinda need those." Louis groans, Zayn's bony ass knees digging in between his legs.

"'M kinda comfy though." Niall sighs.

"You are killing my chances of ever having children and I know Harry will want some so I suggest you move or Harry will kill you." Louis warns and Harry perks up at the word children.

"Move." He demands and there is no room for a fight. Liam scrambles off, followed by Zayn and Niall rolls to the other side of Harry. "You really want children with me?" Harry asks Louis.

"Of course. You light up when you see kids or pregnant ladies. I love kids too so yeah." Louis nods and he hears Niall pretend to vomit.

"You two are disgusting."

"If you don't like it, piss off."

"Fine but we're starting You and I as soon as I reach the microphone." Niall winks before running away.

"We should go." Harry sighs.

"We should. Help me up." Louis says as Harry stand up, making grabbing hands at him.

"You are so bloody lazy." Harry giggles, pulling Louis up.

"Yeah. But you love me."

"Course I do." Harry smiles, slapping Louis' bum before running down the cat walk. Louis gasps before chasing after him. He loves Harry but sometimes he is a shit.

_**(Their careers still continue until 2018 until they all retire. Zayn goes solo, Niall keeps up his guitaring and becomes apart of an up and coming band and Liam marries Sophia and lives a quiet life. Louis becomes a player for Doncaster and Harry becomes a professional photographer. Harry and Louis get married and yes, Louis gives Harry some children. 3 in fact. One boy and a set of female twins)** _

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a reality piece and here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on  href="http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com">Tumblr!


End file.
